No Light, No Light
by Supachick92
Summary: Marvel/OC/Gloss When Silver meets Marvel she thinks he's conceited and arrogant and for the most part she's right but soon she starts to see what's underneath his arrogant exterior but not before she meets Gloss, her mentor who she is instantly drawn to. Rated T because I'm paranoid and it's the Hunger Games. Sorry this is my first 'Fanfiction!
1. Stop Trying

**Hey everyone this is my first 'Fanfiction' so please review with constructive criticism!**

**~Thanks~**

**Stop Trying**

**We like you**

**This is a game already won**

**The time has come**

**Stop trying**

**We like you**

**This is a game already won**

**The time has come**

**Stop trying**

**Stop Trying **

**By Sia**

**~Silver~  
**

I sit up it my bed, my heart pounding. Another restless night but this time I have a reason today is the day of the reaping, I don't feel afraid for one reason I'm a career and careers don't fear. I think back to the day I got sent away to training...

_I skipped home from school, my braid slapping against my back and a smile stretched a mile across my round, babyish face. I'm four today and I can't wait to get home. To see mother and father. I reach my street with it's little houses lined like dolls houses all pastels and lemon drops. My feet are dancing as they try to avoid the cracks. Finally the door to home appears, all cobalt blue and polished bronze. My fingers fumble as I search for my key and slide it into the keyhole. The door swings open and there my mother and father sit, waiting for me. Neither speak as I walk up to them  
_

_"Now, Silver,"Says my father almost coldly "We have your birthday present" I look at him as he holds put a snow white envelope sealed with a blood red eagle made from wax. I take it from him cautiously.  
_

_"Open it,"Says my mother ripping the letter from my hands and ripping it open and leaving me with the letter. I unfold it with trembling fingers and stare at the words blurring together the more I read. That is when I realise I'm crying and close to sobbing but I know I shouldn't cry and to chastise me for my efforts I reel back clutching my stinging cheek as my mother stands triumphantly over me.  
_

_"This is an opportunity" She corrects "Your bag is packed and the train arrives in an hour" She says emotionlessly. I stand and nod, feeling a numb feeling slowly detaching my fingers and toes working its way up to my heart._  
_I feel the sunlight on my shoulder blades and turn to face the small window, watching it stream through like golden ribbons. "So hopeful" I mutter moodily and throw my duvet off my legs, wiggling my toes. I realise as I do this for most people today is the worst day of their lives, today is the day they lose brothers, sisters, nephews, nieces, sons, daughters, friends and lovers but for me today is the time to prove myself, to show my parents that I will be worthy of the title victor._

I finished training last year when I was fifteen and spent the rest of that year and this year touring the districts, training with their weapons and learning their weaknesses. It really paid off, now I'm able with almost every weapon and especially handy with a trident, I'm not sure why but I took a liking for it in District Four but I'm also pretty good with swords and knifes.  
I stand and check the time on my sundial which rests casually on my windowsill. It's 5 a.m and I quickly wash my face and look for something to wear. I'm apparently what people call a 'classic beauty' but personally I never saw it, only in my eyes. They are a mix of azure blues ringed with gold and flecked with honey yet hey have almost an icy glaze to them which reveals my more brutal side.

I sneak down the stairs and look in the large mirror that dominates the hallway. My hair is pinned partly up and the rest hangs like an inky waterfall, flowing down over my shoulders in unruly curls, my dress is blue and simple with cap sleeves and a navy sash tied at my waist. I open the door and walk quickly my feet flying as I break into a run to reach the square.

**Marvel**

I turn away from the peacekeeper taking blood as I offer my finger, this year is my year to volunteer, I feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins yet I feel slightly vulnerable not because I don't think I can win, I finished training last year and got the highest score in spear throwing by miles since that's my specialty but because I don't know the female tribute set to volunteer.  
Glimmer who was my training partner last year (She's super hot and confident but I wouldn't trust her with my life as her training scores left much to be desired of according to our trainers) was meant to volunteer as she's the oldest and most proven girl at our centre but since her training scores were so low someone else got picked which really pissed her off.

Glimmer started ranting about how this year was her last year to volunteer and she needed this but our trainers said it has been six years since District One has had a champion and that this girl had an outstanding training record and honestly from what I've heard about her, she seems to be the one you want on your team. As I contemplated this I walked forward into the crowd of seventeen and eighteen year old boys

"Marvy!" Grinned Sampson as he walked over to me "You all pumped up?" He asked grinning

"Last year, planning to go out with a big bang?" He asked

"Honestly, Sam" I laughed "I don't plan to go out at all" I said with a confident nod  
"All talk" He said but then the tributes started to fall silent as Nora Azuli stepped up onto the stage, tottering on huge heels and a aqua blue pencil skirt.

"Welcome, welcome" She said, patting her pasty white curls "To the 74th annual Hunger Games" Nora exclaimed with a flourish "Soon we will announce our tributes but first a short film from the Capitol" She said encouragingly as the film started I noticed her start to mouth the words and as it ended she cried "Oh, don't you just adore that?" She asked and was greeted by silence and cold faces "Well, as it should be ladies first!" and she reached a hand into the glass bowl and drew out a piece of paper, then slowly unfolded it before crying out "Sunny Nevola" but that was swiftly followed by

"I volunteer" which rang out clearly and harshly.

**~Silver~**

"I volunteer!" I cried, in a slightly shrill voice. It carried around the square, bouncing off buildings and ricocheting of people then step forward confidently, yet noticing sour glares a blonde beauty is shooting at me, if looks could kill I'd be six feet under. I hold my chin high, daring anyone to challenge me as I step forward and rush towards the stage

"Brilliant!" The escort cries "Now, my dear, what is your name?" She questions "Silver," I pause "Silver Praelia" I almost spit at her.

Our escort smiles, regaining her dignity "Now for the boys!" She smiles and flicks a slender hand into the bowl and draws out a name "Michael Aporatio!" She calls and I watch a skinny twelve year old shift his feet for second before I hear the cry I was expecting

"I volunteer!" A tall boy calls from a group of seventeen and eighteen year olds and I turn to look at him as he steps out from the crowd.

**So guys whaddya think? Please review and tell me! Also I'll upload a new chapter soon!**


	2. The Ruler And The Killer

**The Ruler And The Killer **

**When I talk you should listen**

**All of you belong to meCome on, we should get it going**

**Now what I want is specific**

**Respect what I have done for thee**

**The ruler and the killer baby**

**By Kid Cudi**

**Marvel**

"I volunteer!" I cry and step forward, grinning with confidence. I swagger up tot he stage and blow a kiss at Silver, who looks at me like I'm a bug that she wants to crush but of course that doesn't scare me instead I laugh and turn to Nora

"What's your name?" She asks "Marvel Gold" I reply with a charming grin and she smiles

"Well this seems fitting, Silver and Gold!" She trumpets and then waves goodbye to the rest of District 1's children

"May the odds be ever in your favour!" She trills as she leads us to a car, a shiny monster, like oil. I stepped into the car and relaxed on the plush leather seats while watching Silver who was tapping her legs in a repetitive fashion.

**~Silver~**

I watched the cocky Marvel smiled at me in the car and I started to tap my legs, annoyed that his gaze could make me feel uncomfortable. Suddenly the car slowed and stopped.

"We're here!" Nora trilled like a lark and gestured to the door, I opened it and stepped out in front of a sleek, dark grey bullet train. Nora walks forward, smiling and humming

"Now, I know you're only here for a short time but isn't it great that you get to experience all of this!" She exclaims in her high-pitched voice like a baby bird it instead of happiness she is greeted with silence

"Well, I'm sure Gloss and Cashemere will be around somewhere!" She pauses "Gloosssss! Cashemmmeereee!" She yelps and I laugh before sitting down as she bustles of presumably to find our mentors

"So, Marvel" I snap "What did you get in your training score?" I ask almost smugly. He looks at me indignantly and replies"93%" He snaps and I grin "96%" I grin even though it's a small margin I like knowing this"Whatever" He scowls and turns away slumping his shoulders

"Aw sorry I hurt your feelings!" I yelp imitating Nora and I see his shoulders move and realise he's chuckling.

**Sorry, I know this chapters short but I'll upload again soon!**


	3. Be Good To Me

**Wow I just did a little victory dance! I now have TWO followers! Yippee, but seriousl. This is the last chapter I post without reviews, so my followers and anyone else who takes the time to read this, REVIEW. On another note, I'm trying to decide whether I'll reward you with an alternate ending because I may cry when I kill Marvel and Silver but watching Gloss go mad with grief...hm pros and cons!**

**Be Good To Me  
**

**Be Good To Me**

**He said, "Darling don't forget**

**There is sweetness left on earth for you and me"**

**He says, "Honey, no regrets"**

**We just do our best and die,I just wanna cry 'cause you'll be**

**Be good to me, be good to me**

**Marvel**

I chuckle and turn to face her grinning, I hate to admit this but she's kinda gorgeous...not in the classic blonde bombshell type and gorgeous but the kind that you can't tear your eyes away from. She notices me staring and blinks at me her blue eyes radiating like the sun. I tear myself away and shoot her an arrogant look to cover up my moment of weakness. "Well at least I'm above five foot nothing" I snap then noticing her mouth set in a thin line I realise I've crossed the boundaries "Whatever" She growls and slumps in her seat, I ignore her and start to pour myself a drink when I hear shouting from the next room and I follow Silvers' gaze to the door that Nora went through.

* * *

**Gloss**

"Go to hell" I snap at Cashmere sitting there with Nora "I don't want to go talk to any new tributes, they'll be dead in a few weeks anyway" I growl noticing Nora looking at me with her lips pursed and disappointment in her eyes but it's my sisters gaze which stings. Cashmere is looking at me like I'm not even worth her time"Nora, will you give me and Gloss a minute? Can you go tell the tributes we won't be long?" She says in that calm, diplomatic voice that always gets through to people. Nora nods and shoots me a glance which makes me sneer. She leaves and any niceties that she was keeping hold of fade away.

"Get a grip Gloss and get your lazy butt out there, this is what happens when you become a victor and every year we do our best to help them!" She takes a deep breath "Sometimes they make it out" She tries to reassure me "I know it's been hard the last few years" I flinch remembering last years horrific deaths "But these tributes are strong, just come meet them" I can tell she knows she's winning.

It makes me feel weak the way that Cashmere can make me do whatever she wants, all she has to do is word it correctly. I stand and sigh, before following Cashmere through the door, where our tributes sit. I glance swiftly over them, one is pretty and petite yet still strong. The other tall and muscular I remember reading his file...I think his name was Marvel? Not that I'm too bothered, as far as I'm concerned they will both be dead soon. I walk over to them and gesture for them to stand up, they both do but slowly and slightly confused and I grin

"Well, I guess I should say it's nice to meet you or something" I say and look at them glancing at each other,"My names Marvel sir" The boy says

"I know, I've read your file" I say moodily as he starts to blush, a weedy and rosy colour crawling up his neck to his cheeks but the girl holds more composure

"Silver" is all she says before turning away and gesturing for Marvel to follow her lead and he does without even questioning himself just before they leave the room Silver throws something over her shoulder "Hope you can help us stay alive" her words hit me like a right hook to the face and I wonder _'Can I help them stay alive?'_

**A Big thanks to all my reviewers so I have rewarded you with this chapter! So Livelifetothefullest47 and Guest thanks guys and here you go! :)**


	4. Never Let Me Go

**Hey guys, here is your reward for the new review I got! Yay! Anyway I've got loadsa followers aswell but I need them to review so no more chapters until I get two more reviews from different people! So get reviewing! Also in this chapter I wanted to reveal the more vulnerable side of Silver because We all have them so enjoy! :)**

**Never Let Me Go**

**Looking up from underneath**

**Fractured moonlight on the sea**

**Reflections still look the same to me**

**As before I went under**

**And the arms of the ocean are carrying me**

**And all this devotion was rushing out of me**

**In the crushes of heaven for a sinner like me**

**But the arms of the ocean delivered me**

**Silver**

I leave that room to escape Gloss' poisonous demeanour and I turn to Marvel "Well, he's a ray of sunshine" I growl at Marvel and the corners of his mouth start to turn upwards

"It's not funny" I snap and turn away from him when suddenly the outside is plunged into darkness and I realise we're going through a tunnel when suddenly I look out a window and I see a beautiful city emerging from the shimmering reservoir. "We're here" Grins Marvel excitedly turning towards the city

"The Capitol" He breathes and I can see his eyes shining as we draw nearer to the glowing beacon.

I walk over to the window as we plunge through the last tunnel and then once we are threw I see the Capitol people all brightly coloured and shining in a rainbow of colours, their faces beaming with eager smiles begging for us to wave. I step forward to the window and look at them feeling a bit like a deer, my eyes widening at their faces.

The train slows and eventually stops and Nora, Gloss and Cashmere call to us, I step out the train and follow Nora into the tall sky rise. "We're on the first floor!" Squeals Nora leading us through into the plush, chromed apartment. I look around silently.

"Well my dears go freshen up and meet us down here for dinner in a few hours" She trills and bustles around Gloss and Cashmere, getting them to sit down while she pours liqueur.

I leave Nora and stalk into my room, it's huge and I sit down, caressing the lilac silken sheets, I stand suddenly and leave the Capitol softness, I decide to go 'freshen up' as Nora put it in her annoying sing-song voice.

I walk into the marble, decadent bathroom. The shower is huge and made of an obsidian coloured marble. I reach in, my fingers fumbling slightly as I turn it on a huge stream of hot water pours down splashing my clothes but I stand for second watching the hot water tumble down. I fiddle with my hair: unpinning it then I slip off my dress, letting it fall in a silky puddle at my feet, finally I remove my underwear and kick my clothes away and step in. I feel like I am instantly submerged in a steaming cauldron. My hair swims down my back in rivulets and I let the warmth engulf me, closing my eyes I open my mouth but instantly it's filled with a sharp metallic taste

_I yelp and draw away from my tormentors "Leave me alone!" I sob and try push away their stinging hands "Stop please!" I beg._

_"Stop please!" Their ringleader imitates me in a yelping voice "Oh you're so pathetic" She grins and slaps my hard across the face, I reel as I taste blood, leaking slowly over my tongue _

_"Still want us to stop?" Another girl asks _

_"Yes,please" I whisper _

_"Too bad!" The third girl cackles, then she grabs my arm and digs her nails in before raking them down my arm leaving deep, jagged marks like those a beast would leave_

_"That's better" The first girl says softly then she pushes me into my room leaving me to sob._

_When I awake I'm sitting in my bathroom with some blood splattered on the thin linoleum. I stand and ignore this before looking in the mirror_

_"Pain is a state of mind" I take a deep breath and steady myself _

_"Pain is a state of mind,Pain is a state of mind, Pain is a state of mindpainisastateofmindoainis astateofmind" I repeat this faster and faster before I punch the glass mirror and pick a shard up before slouching back down. I gently tease the glass over my wrist then my arm till I find the right spot._

_"Pain is a state of mind" I say almost smiling "You control your mind" I say as I dig in with the glass watching the crimson liquid spill violently from the cut._

I open my eyes and quickly almost surgically wash my hair and dry myself off. I then stand in front of the mirror "Not yet" I chide myself "Soon though" I add and go back through to my bedroom, where laid out on my bed, a pair of jeans. I slip them on and tug and brush through my hair. Then I turn to where a white, v-neck almost virginal shift like top is strewn, I reach out and tug it over my head.  
I look in the creamy glass mirror in front of me. The top skims my curves but is quite low cut with roses gently embroidered round the neckline, it's feminine and soft. Very unlike me.

I leave in one though and leave my room and the dark thoughts that occupy it. I walk down the iron cast staircase and see Gloss waiting at the bottom in a shirt. He's certainly good-looking but I shove this thought away for now because right now I have other things on my mind.

Nora shows me my seat and I watch Marvel staring at me, another thought fills my head Marvel is also gorgeous and funny but arrogant and rude. It's stupid really to that Marvel and I could be anything more than district partners or maybe hook-ups but I mean what do I want out of life because I know I have to win the games but is that all I really want?

**Marvel**

Of course she has to look beautiful. I guess that's just the way it is. Dinners boring, only Nora talks. Droning on about her life in the Capitol and how lucky we are to be able to experience this.

I notice the way Silver is digging her nails into her palms like she's trying to control herself, with me my anger is always bubbling at the top like a volcano just waiting to explode but I can see she buries hers away till it lies dormant which is more dangerous as it has time for the pressure to build and build until it snaps.

After we've eaten I quickly leave, only too eager to get away, Silver races past me, much faster and I hear her bedroom door slam. I pause and decide against going to my room for a while instead I walk over to Gloss and Cashmere who are watching the highlights of the reapings and there one girl volunteers for her sister and I know she has instantly captured the Capitols hearts, great. I stay and watch for a while before heading up to bed. I lie there for what seems like hours thinking about the games. I am confidant, don't get me wrong...it's just what if I don't win?

**I'm sorry about the brief Marvel chapter but I feel he hasn't had a chance to show his true colours yet but I can promise you they both will have a great training session, chariot ride and maybe a surprise or too? But first unless I have to get it out there I need a review! Argh...pretty please? *Bats eyelashes unconvincingly* also do you think it should be canon? Review...reviewwwww! ;)**


End file.
